Equinox
by aidanielle95
Summary: For my Shakespeare's Comedy class, I had to write a spinoff of A Midsummer's Night Dream and decided to include some things from both it and the Iron Fey series because they share a lot of characters. I know, it's not exactly like either story-especially with Ash and Puck-but hey, beggars can't be choosers and I knew my teacher would like it this way. CAN PUCK SAVE THE DAY?


_Strife ran rampantly through the Seelie Court_

_When Oberon and Titania fought._

_Because of this, their fey did not comport_

_And total domination Queen Mab sought._

_Occupied by a custody battle,_

_Distraction befell Summer King and Queen._

_On their neglect one faerie did tattle,_

_Puck starting a war no one had foreseen._

_The Unseelie Queen began her take over,_

_Winter spread through Seelie's territory._

_Summer Realm began to die, and moreo'er,_

_The fight for warmth became very gory ._

_Thus comes the story of differences solved,_

_Though the Summer royals were uninvolved._

"His mother was one of my own," she said.

"YOU HAVE MORE FEY IN YOUR COURT," roared the King.

"IF I DON'T GET HIM, IT'S THEY I'ILL BEHEAD."

Screamed Queen, "Oh your neck how I wish to wring!"

Sitting cowering in the room's corner,

Was the poor, small, orphaned Indian boy.

For his mother, the boy was a mourner,

So he was caught up in the Royals' ploy.

Out in the hallway was the trickster, Puck.

His favorite thing to cause was discord,

And with lack of control he ran amok.

To Queen Mab he went to betray his lord.

Of course the Winter Queen was quite grateful

Because Goodfellow's deed was quite hateful.

Unseelie Court's troops began to rally

Preparing to march on Summer Realm's fey.

Pledging to their Queen a high death tally,

They began to march by end of the day.

Hoping to avoid some of Summer's heat,

The Winter army marched only by night.

Queen Mab was full of feelings of conceit

For Seelie Court she was hoping to smite.

Robin Goodfellow began to feel guilt

And ran back to warn his fighting Royals.

As Winter drew nearer, flowers did wilt

And Puck regretted being disloyal.

However, King and Queen refused to hear

So the trickster went to go see a Seer

The Court psychic had foreseen his coming

And already knew Goodfellow's brave fate:

That through his brains and strength and cunning,

The Summer Realm's death toll he could abate.

Thus Puck began to gather an army,

Spreading word of Winter's military

Though many thought Robin to be smarmy

They realized they needed to not tarry.

Oberon and Titania fought on,

Unaware of Goodfellow's rise to power

And that a battle would begin at dawn.

Indian boy looked on with a glower.

Seelie Court's forces gathered together

Dawn approached, along with colder weather.

Arcadia marched for the Wyldwood,

Excitement spreading Summer warmth through the air.

Tir Na Nog's forces they knew to be good,

But to Summer's they did not even compare.

Each step they took melted Winter Realm's frost,

And the icy fey began to feel weak.

A frozen river melted as they crossed,

Unseelie's prospects swiftly became bleak

Still, Winter's fey was determined to fight,

So great was their loyalty to Queen Mab.

Continuing on in their hopeless plight,

They drew their weapons to Summer fey stab.

Brave Puck shouted, calling his troops to arms,

The Seelie Court hoping to cause great harm.

Mab into battle led her combatants

Laughing, calling Summer royals cowards.

It made her think victory was patent

When she saw Puck, her expression soured.

She realized Robin had double crossed her

And so at him she directed her wrath.

Determined to destroy the saboteur,

To get him, used ice to clear a path.

As the leaders of battle locked their swords

Summer and Winter lowered theirs in awe.

Their fight ceased in temporary accords.

As sparks flew, soldiers began to ooh and ah

Robin Goodfellow cut off Queen Mab's head,

At which point Unseelie Court's army fled.

Only one Winter faerie stayed behind.

It was Ashallyn, Winter Realm's Crown Prince,

And though from Unseelie Court he was kind.

Upon seeing his mother's head he did wince.

Now King, he confessed Tir Na Nog's defeat,

Of Arcadia, he had one request.

"Though I know it is a difficult feat,

An alliance is my only behest.

From Mag Tuireadh comes a strange new magic

Its poison is sweeping through Winter's land

And as you can see, it is quite tragic

Look, to Wyldwood it's already fanned."

Indeed, life around them seemed to be dying,

And Ash's tone had fear underlying.

"I cannot speak for my lord and his lady

But I sense that your intents are sincere

If I bring you to them, then perhaps maybe

They'll see the situation is severe."

Puck led Winter's King to Arcadia

In the hopes that to Ash they would listen

He realized it was a bad idea

As soon, with melting frost Ash did glisten.

Oberon, however, sensed their approach

And halted his and Titania's spat.

He went to see why Winter did encroach,

And wondered why Puck was dressed for combat.

Titania accompanied her spouse,

Angry that Winter dared to enter her House.

Having finally gained their attention,

Robin Goodfellow shared his epic tale,

Not leaving out Ashallyn's ascension.

King Oberon let out a long exhale

He had listened to Puck with bated breath,

In awe that through his bickering he had missed

His nemesis being brought to her death.

Pulling Titania near, she he kissed.

He apologized for his stubbornness,

He told her, "The Indian boy is yours"

And sensing Mag Tuireadh's otherness,

Agreed to Ash's plea for no more wars.

Thus Arcadia joined with Tir Na Nog,

In hopes of defeating Mag Tuireadh's smog.


End file.
